


rozkwitać

by wrappedinchocolateblankets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu BigBang 2016, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Multiple, Superpowers, Team Dynamics, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedinchocolateblankets/pseuds/wrappedinchocolateblankets
Summary: U niektórych moce ujawniają się wraz z wiekiem, u innych nie. Dla Oikawy Tooru nie stanowi to problemu, a przynajmniej dopóki jest mały. Wtem, Iwaizumi Hajime odkrywa swoją własną umiejętność w wieku ośmiu lat. Jest silniejszy niż ktokolwiek mógłby być - ogranicza go tylko bycie człowiekiem. To obszerna i użyteczna moc, która w przyszłości mogłaby poprowadzić Iwaizumiego niezliczonymi ścieżkami. Do tego odkrył swoją umiejętność wcześnie i teraz wszyscy dorośli w sąsiedztwie mówią, że czeka go świetlana przyszłość.Oikawa mógł im to powiedzieć wieki temu – zawsze wiedział, że Iwaizumi jest wyjątkowy, długo  zanim ten zaczął podnosić meble jedną ręką. Wszystko, co robi Iwaizumi, Oikawa zawsze robił z nim. Więc zaczyna wracać do domu i czekać, aż przejawi się jego własna zdolność.Niemal dziesięć lat później, w przeddzień ostatniego turnieju w jego karierze licealnej siatkówki, Oikawa wciąż czeka.- TŁUMACZENIE





	rozkwitać

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914355) by [newamsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamsterdam/pseuds/newamsterdam). 



> Tłumaczenie ff z hq bigbang 2016, wstawione za zgodą autorki  
> Gorąco zachęcam do wejścia również w oryginał, gdzie znajdziecie prześliczne ilustracje, jak i link do playlisty ^^  
> Zapraszam!

Czas w sali gimnastycznej się zatrzymał, a w umyśle Oikawy każdy szczegół jest tak ostry i przekonujący, że wydaje mu się, że musi to być poryw jakiejś ukrytej mocy. Może faktycznie spowolnił czas, albo zyskał super-spostrzegawczość, albo jego umysł jest w jakiś sposób poza ciałem i przygląda się rozwijającej się scenie z innego miejsca.

Oczywiście, każda z tych rzeczy byłaby możliwa dla wszystkich poza nim. I pomimo tej wiedzy, jakaś jego część wciąż żywi podsycaną desperacją nadzieję.

Ale Oikawa nie ma super-spostrzegawczości ani nadnaturalnego punktu obserwacyjnego. Jeśli każda komórka jego ciała wydaje się być przeładowana, to tylko z powodu adrenaliny wyczerpującej się po dwóch meczach pod rząd, potu przylegającego do skóry i spływającego w dół po karku. Każdy pisk tenisówek po podłodze sali jest jak dźwięk alarmu żądający uwagi i gotowości.

Sześć czarnych strojów tworzy przed nim gęstą chmurę, a piłka do siatkówki jest gdzieś nad nimi. Oikawa zerka raz na swoją drużynę, biel i akwamarynę w idealnej pozycji do bloku. I tam, w sercu ich pierwszej linii, stoi Iwaizumi. Jego ramiona nigdy nie opadają, nawet gdy uginają mu się kolana, a jego mięśnie wcale się nie męczą, gdy przygotowuje się na atak.

Od kiedy Oikawa go poznał, Iwaizumi stał się tylko silniejszy. Czasami Oikawa nie wie, czy ma mu to imponować, czy budzić w nim zazdrość, lecz ta niepewna kombinacja gnieździ się w jego brzuchu jak wrzątek, bolesny i niestabilny.

Iwaizumi nachyla się i skinieniem przywołuje Kindaichiego i Kyoutaniego. Oikawa nie słyszy co mówi, ale czuje tenor głosu Iwaizumiego, mocny i szorstki jak najgłębsze dźwięki wiolonczeli.

Mają w drużynie silnych blokujących, nawet bez dodatkowego rozmiaru i talentów Datekou. A za pierwszą linią jest Hanamaki, który może przewidzieć trajektorię piłki i poprowadzić blok do najlepszej pozycji dzięki zdolności współodczuwania otoczenia. Kindaichi czerpie korzyści ze swojego wzrostu i zawsze najlepiej mu idzie, gdy stoi przy Iwaizumim, bo jego zdolności warunkowane są pewnością siebie. Im silniej się czuje, tym silniejszy _jest_. Kyoutani, który manipuluje energią kinetyczną, może zmusić piłkę do odwrotu dzięki wybuchom energii. Natomiast Iwaizumi ma siłę, by zdecydowanie wbić w podłogę każdą piłkę, nie pozostawiając przeciwnej drużynie nadziei na odrobienie strat.

Są idealni, myśli mimowolnie Oikawa, utalentowani i oddani, i _wyjątkowi_. To musi wystarczyć.

Lecz wtedy cień pada na boisko. Kageyama występuje do przodu, brew ma zmarszczoną w skupieniu i…

Naprawdę, jak on _śmie?_ Jak on śmie ukazywać na twarzy zmęczenie i wysiłek tak otwarcie, kiedy Oikawa wie, z jaką łatwością mu to wszystko przychodzi, że ledwie się stara, bo jedną myślą może przywołać piłkę do opuszków palców i odesłać ją z powrotem w idealne miejsce.

Jakaś mała część Oikawy jaśnieje z dumy, wiedząc, że to on wyrył tę zmarszczkę w czole Kageyamy, zmuszając go do wysiłku przewyższającego jego naturalne zdolności. Oikawa go zwycięży, postara się, by Kageyama nigdy nie mógł osiąść na laurach.

Niewprawione oko nie dostrzegłoby, jak piłka reaguje na obecność Kageyamy, unosząc się tuż nad opuszkami jego palców. Ale Oikawa widział to z każdej perspektywy – wykonał ten podrzut tysiące razy, jednak nie korzystając z mocy Kageyamy. Widział nieudane próby chłopca w jego pierwszym roku gimnazjum, gdy piłka stale zbaczała z kursu do czasu, kiedy wreszcie zdobył nad nią panowanie. I Oikawa przyglądał się z trybun, kiedy Kageyama rozwinął swoją idealną wystawę na boisku by z opóźnieniem zauważyć, że nikt z pozostałych członków drużyny nie mógł za nim nadążyć.

Nikt nie powinien być w stanie dorównać tej wystawie. Jednak gdy piłka opada w palce Kageyamy i zostaje odrzucona dalej, w stronę siatki, pomarańczowo-czarna smuga przecina resztę kruków.

Dziesiątka Karasuno, pewnie coś wykrzykuje. Często to robi. Ale do Oikawy nie dociera w tym momencie zbyt wiele dźwięków, bo przez uszy przepływa mu huk, jakby właśnie wskoczył na główkę do basenu, a woda rozbijała się nad nim i odcinała od wszelkich innych odgłosów.

To nieważne. Wie, jaki będzie wynik jeżeli nie zareaguje teraz, zaraz. Jeśli stracą ten punkt, będzie po wszystkim.

Ale niech tego małego smarkacza… Nikt nie powinien być w stanie się tak poruszać. Rzuca się przez boisko jak światło błyskawicy, jedyny będący w stanie nadążyć za niemożliwie szybką, niemożliwie idealną wystawą Kageyamy.

Szybkość narastająca przy szaleńczym zrywie Dziesiątki wypycha go do przodu, gdy podrywa się z boiska - nogi ma zgięte niemal wpół, gdy wyciąga rękę w stronę piłki.

Oikawa myśli, że wie, w momencie kiedy dłoń Dziesiątki trzaska w piłkę.

Energia Kyoutaniego, siła Iwaizumiego i pewność Kindaichiego jej nie zablokują. Piłka wali w blok i go przebija, a Oikawa wie, że orientacja Hanamakiego jest nic nie warta. Nawet Watari, który może wybiórczo przyciągać rzeczy do siebie, staje się bezużyteczny w obliczu tak szybkiej ściny. Ale w dalszym ciągu wszystko unosi się wokół Oikawy w zwolnionym tempie, a on widzi dokładnie, dokąd kieruje się piłka.

To jak pływanie – desperackie pchnięcie do przodu przez wodę, która wciąż ściąga go w dół, spowalniając jego ruchy. A może każdy czułby się wolniejszy obserwując Dziesiątkę Karasuno i jego nadludzką szybkość. W każdym razie, to nie wystarczy.

Oikawa porusza się w rozpaczy, wyciągając ręce. Jego oczy są szeroko otwarte, a włosy to przywalony potem bajzel na czole. Wzdłuż kości przebiega mu ból ze zmęczenia, mocniejszy w jednej kostce i w zgięciu prawego kolana.

Widzi to. Dokładne miejsce, w którym musi być, dokładna pozycja, którą musi przyjąć, by odebrać tą boską szybką.

Gdyby mógł się teleportować, już by tam był. Gdyby jego kończyny były plastyczne niczym guma, jego ramiona mogłyby się rozciągnąć i złapać piłkę. Gdyby posiadał nadludzką wytrzymałość, nie byłby w tej chwili tak zmęczony i powolny. Gdyby potrafił widzieć przyszłość, byłby tam ustawiony od samego początku, albo pokazał blokującym, żeby byli w lepszej pozycji. Gdyby tylko, gdyby…

Ale teraz nic z tego się nie liczy, prawda? Ponieważ Oikawa Tooru nie ma żadnej szczególnej zdolności. A piłka uderza w jego nadgarstek z siłą wystarczającą, żeby stworzyć sińce, lecz odbija się rykoszetem równie szybko, waląc o wypolerowaną powierzchnię boiska z ogłuszającym łoskotem.

Oikawa zamiera w niewygodnej pozycji, nawet kiedy czas wokół niego powraca do swego normalnego nurtu. Głosy i dźwięki narastają, jakby właśnie przebił taflę oceanu.

Nie słucha niczego, a ludzi dookoła ledwo zauważa. Jest w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, że gdyby miał moc, jakąkolwiek, jego drużyna nie przegrałaby właśnie finałowego meczu w jego licealnej karierze siatkówki.

*

Iwaizumi jako pierwszy kończy osiem lat. To naprawdę nie fair, bo czerwiec co roku jest przed lipcem, więc Oikawa zawsze pozostaje z tyłu. Oznajmia to swojej mamie i mamie Iwaizumiego, i innym ciociom zebranym na imprezie urodzinowej Iwaizumiego, a one śmieją się z nim i szczypią go w policzk, i mierzwią mu włosy, wykrzykując do jego mamy, jakiego ma uroczego i kochanego syna.

Nie za bardzo wie, co oznaczają ich reakcje, ale zauważa, że są pozytywne.  Odkłada tę informację na później, zbyt młody, by przeanalizować jej niuanse.

W każdym razie, to nie rozwiązuje problemu. Iwaizumi ma teraz osiem lat i będzie mógł machać mu tym faktem przed głową przez ponad miesiąc, aż Oikawa go dogoni.

\- Nie dogonisz – mówi Iwaizumi, gdy parę dni później idą do szkoły, machając rękami w przód i w tył. Oikawa trzymał Iwaizumiego za rękę przez lata chodzenia do szkoły, i teraz ledwo zwraca uwagę na refleks.

\- Dogonię – upiera się Oikawa, potrząsając głową. – Niedługo będą moje urodziny.

\- Tak, ale i tak jesteś ode mnie młodszy – rzeczowo oznajmia Iwaizumi.

Oikawa patrzy na niego z ukosa i wyszarpuje swoją rękę z uścisku Iwaizumiego.

\- Naprawdę dogonię – mówi usilnie. Iwaizumi patrzy nachmurzony na swoją, teraz pustą, dłoń.

\- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko – mamrocze.

Oburzenie rośnie w Oikawie jak lawa w wulkanie, gotowa na wybuch.

\- Wcale _nie_ – skrzeczy. Dostrzega podstawówkę, obraca się nagle i biegnie w jej stronę, parę metrów przed Iwaizumim.   

\- Hej, Tooru! – woła Iwaizumi, biegnąc, by go dogonić. – Czekaj na mnie, ty przerośnięty dzieciaku!

Oikawa obraca głowę, wyciąga język w stronę Iwaizumiego i nie zwalnia, aż do momentu, gdy jest daleko za bramą szkoły. W chwili, gdy dobiegają do klasy, Oikawie kręci się w głowie i ma rozgrzaną skórę.

Jest _lato_ , a powietrze jest zbyt ciepłe i wilgotne. Potrząsa głową i wsuwa plecak pod krzesło, posyłając Iwaizumiemu beznamiętne spojrzenie, gdy jego najlepszy przyjaciel kopie spód krzesła od tyłu, by przyciagnąć jego uwagę.

 Zegar wlecze się w kierunku przerwy obiadowej i przez cały czas Oikawa czuje się tylko gorzej. Wydaje mu się, że się poci i nawet mimo tego, że rano nie zjadł dużo, coś mu się kotłuje w żołądku. Ledwo docierają do niegpo słowa nauczyciela.

\- Kiedy skończycie szkołę podstawową – mówi, a kreda unosi się przy jej głowie i po lekkim skinięciu palcami przesuwa się, by pisać notatki na tablicy - wyboru gimnazjum dokonacie na podstawie tego, czy do tego momentu rozwinęliście jakieś moce, czy nie. Nie wszyscy zyskają swoje przed końcem szkoły, więc może się okazać, że będziecie zmieniać gimnazjum w drugiej lub trzeciej klasie. To absolutnie normalne.

Oikawa wierci się nieswojo, opiera się podbródkiem na ławce w nadziei, że chłodna powierzchnia ukoi rozgrzaną skórę. Ta lekcja nie jest nawet ważna – każdy uczeń w jego klasie już to wie. Oikawa nie ma pojęcia, czemu nauczyciele upierają się przy powtarzaniu tej samej lekcji rok w rok.

\- Naturalnie, wiele osób nigdy nie rozwinie żadnych mocy. I to też jest w porządku – ciągnie nauczycielka, a kreda obok rysuje na tablicy duży okrąg, po czym dzieli go na dwie nierówne części – Według ostatniego spisu ludności, czterdzieści procent dorosłych w Japonii wykształciło jakąś umiejętność, która przekraczała zdolności statystycznego człowieka. Więc prawdopodobnie mniej niż połowa z was rozwinie swoje moce w ciągu najbliższych paru lat.

Oikawa jak najbardziej czuje, że będzie wymiotował. Ruch kredy przyprawia go o zawroty głowy, a on zastanawia się, czy widok, jak jeden kawałek staje się trzema jest normalne. Pewnie nie.

Kopnięcie w tył krzesła.

\- Co jest? – Iwaizumi pyta cichym szeptem. – Wciąż się ruszasz.

Oikawa otwiera usta w odpowiedzi, ale wtedy żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła, więc zamyka szybko buzię, czekając aż fala mdłości minie. Trochę słabnie, ale napięcie w ciele jest nieustępliwe.

\- Muszę skorzystać z toalety – ogłasza głośno i w tej samej chwili wyrzuca rękę w górę, machaniem starając się zwrócić uwagę nauczycielki.

Kobieta ucina w pół zdania i odwraca się do Oikawy ze zmrużonymi oczami. Niewątpliwie zastanawia się, czemu jeden z jej najlepiej wychowanych uczniów nagle zapomniał wszystkich cierpliwie wyuczonych manier.

\- Idź – kiwa głową, a Oikawa chwieje się troszkę na nogach po czym wypada za drzwi. – Żadnego biegania, Tooru!

Słyszy ją jak przez mgłę. Porusza się szybko w dół korytarza, ze strachu, że jeśli zwolni, to upadnie. Gdy dobiega do łazienki, wykafelkowana podłoga wydaje się rajem. Opada na kolana przy ścianie, pozwalając, by tył głowy i szyi był przyciśnięty do chłodnej ceramiki.

Cierpliwie czeka, aż przestanie mu się kręcić w głowie. Przyciska mocno kolana do piersi, lecz pomieszczenie wciąż znika i znów się pojawia, a żar pod skórą naciska na niego jak woda na tamę. Podciąga się do zlewu, wisi nad nim i czeka na wymioty. Ale nic nie ma, a jego męczy samo stanie.

 W tym momencie wizyta w gabinecie pielęgniarki wydaje się być najlepszą opcją. Ale nawet mając siedem lat, Oikawa nie potrzebuje dużo, żeby się zawstydzić, a teraz jest rozgrzany i klejący, i obrzydliwy. Nie chce doczłapać z powrotem do klasy tylko, żeby dostać pozwolenie na pójście do pielęgniarki. Zerka w lusterko – nie wygląda na bardzo chorego, ale ma szkliste oczy, a pot zbiera mu się przy linii włosów. Chyba najbardziej żenujące jest to, że wciąż wierci się na nogach, niezdolny do siedzenia spokojnie lub opanowania wyrazu twarzy.

Nie, najlepszą opcją na pewno jest przeczekanie tutaj, aż poczuje się lepiej. Już trochę mu lżej, z dala od niespokojnej energii dwóch tuzinów innych uczniów i stuk-stuk-pisku kredy nauczycielki o tablicę.

Oikawa wraca do swojego miejsca przy ścianie, siadając z podciągniętymi nogami i podbródkiem opartym na kolanach. Myśli o pediatrze rodzinnym, Sato-sensei, która może ulżyć w bólu lub gorączce zaledwie kładąc swe dłonie na czyjejś skórze. Chciałby sam mieć taką moc, albo żeby chociaż Sato-sensei teraz tu była. Albo jego mama, z kojącym i przekonującym głosem. Pewnie podniosłaby go na ręce i delikatnie pokołysała, a siła jej głosu ułatwiłaby mu zaśnięcie – nie byłoby mu już niedobrze i niewygodnie.

Nawet jeśli posiada jedną z takich zdolności, dowie się o tym dopiero, gdy będzie starszy. Za to teraz dotrwanie do końca lekcji wydaje się niewykonalnym wyzwaniem. Stęka, zwijając się jeszcze bardziej i zaciskając zęby, chcąc znieść ból siłą woli.

Nie jest pewny dokładnie jak długo tam czeka, ale w końcu słyszy pukanie do drzwi i unosi głowę.

\- Kto tam? – pyta z ręką przyciśniętą do brzucha, jak gdyby to miało w jakiś sposób pomóc. – Idź sobie!

Za drzwiami słychać cichy pomruk, po czym głośne:

\- Otwieraj! Siedzisz tu od godziny!

\- Iwa-chan?

Dopada go nagła chęć otwarcia drzwi i wpuszczenia Iwaizumiego. Poza jego mamą, to Iwaizumi jest najlepszy w pocieszaniu go. Gdy ostatnim razem Oikawa zjadł za dużo lodów na przyjęciu urodzinowym innego kolegi, Iwaizumi zaniósł go na plecach do domu, mimo że cały czas narzekał. Dzięki Iwaizumiemu, teraz Oikawa na pewno poczułby się lepiej.

Jednak zanim może stanąć na nogi i odemknąć drzwi, Oikawa się rozmyśla. W końcu Iwaizumi i tak już uważa go za dzieciaka. Co powie teraz, jeśli pomyśli, że Oikawa nie potrafi o siebie zadbać? Jest siedmiolatkiem, a nie niemowlakiem. W tym wieku powinien radzić sobie lepiej.

\- Oi. Ka. Wa – mówi Iwaizumi, każdą sylabę okraszając kolejnym stukaniem w drzwi. – Otwieraj. Co ty tam robisz?

\- Nic – odkrzykuje z lekką desperacją w głosie. – Jest dobrze! Wracaj do klasy!

\- Jest przerwa obiadowa – ripostuje Iwaizumi. – Jesteś chory? Daj spokój, wpuść mnie.

Oczywiście, że Iwaizumi się domyślił. Oikawa zagryza policzki od środka, rozważając możliwości. Gdyby go wpuścił, Iwaizumi zająłby się nim. Ale miał poczucie, ostatnio coraz mocniejsze, że Iwaizumi zawsze wygląda na silniejszego z dwóch przyjaciół. I choć raz, to Oikawa chce się nim zająć.

Duma zwycięża.

\- Nie-e – szczebiocze Oikawa. – Idź sobie. Idź zjedz swój obiad.

Zza drzwi słyszy bliżej nieokreślone mamrotanie.

\- Co? – pyta, przekrzywiając głowę. Rozmowa przynajmniej odciąga jego uwagę od tego, jak absolutnie okropnie się czuje.

\- _Powiedziałem_ , jesteś głupi i jak mnie nie wpuścisz, to na ciebie naskarżę.

\- _Iwa_ - _chan!_ – Oikawa jest dogłębnie oburzony. Oczywiście, Iwaizumi nie zawsze jest dla niego otwarcie miły, ale myślał, że bycie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi wiązało się z pewnym rodzajem lojalności. Iwaizumiemu nie wolno śmiać się z niego przed innymi dziećmi, a już na pewno nie może na niego skarżyć.

\- Jeśli tego nie chcesz, to otwieraj drzwi – mówi Iwaizumi, nie pozostawiając miejsca na protesty.

\- Nie. –  Oikawa ściska głowę w rękach, starając się znaleźć sposób na ulżenie sobie w bólu. Nie cierpi tego, jak łamie mu się głos, gdy mówi – _Idź_ sobie, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi odpowiada coś, czego nie słyszy, po czym ponownie zaczyna pukać do drzwi, coraz bardziej natarczywie. Hałas rozbija się o czaszkę Oikawy, tak głośny, że nie może skupić się na czymkolwiek innym.

\- Przestań – warczy.

\- Wpuść mnie do środka – ripostuje Iwaizumi.

O Oikawie można powiedzieć wiele rzeczy i bycie niewiarygodnie upartym jest jedną z nich – a teraz skoro zdecydował, że nie chce pomocy Iwaizumiego, nie zmieni zdania. Podkurcza palce w butach, wciąż ściska gęste, brązowe włosy.

Iwaizumi nie odpowiada przez chwilę, chociaż Oikawa słyszy jak siłuje się z drzwiami. Próbuje nie zwracać uwagi na hałas, ściska głowę między kolanami i bardzo, bardzo stara się nie zwymiotować.

Słychać odgłos rozrywania, jak wtedy, gdy Oikawa rwie kawałki brystolu na projekty z plastyki, tylko że ten dźwięk jest zbyt głośny, za _duży_. Zerka w górę w panice i widzi, jak drzwi do toalety zostają wyrwane z ramy z ogłuszającym łoskotem.

Oikawa podrywa się na nogi w momencie, gdy drzwi odpadają całkowicie. Uniesione dalej pod dziwnym kątem ukazują Iwaizumiego Hajime, z zarumienioną twarzą i brwiami zmarszczonymi w skupieniu, gdy trzyma drzwi _w jednej ręce,_ bo właśnie _wyrwał je z zawiasów._

\- Dlaczego mnie nie wpuściłeś? – pyta z wyrzutem Iwaizumi, wściekły, wciąż unosząc drzwi. – Wyglądasz okropnie! Trzeba było poprosić panią, żeby zadzwoniła po twoją mamę!

\- Iwa-chan – mówi słabo Oikawa z oczami okrągłymi jak spodki, śledząc wzrokiem ruch drzwi – Ym…

\- No? – pyta Iwaizumi. – Coś ty sobie myślał?

Oikawa naprawdę nie ma dla niego gotowej odpowiedzi. Wskazuje wymijająco na drzwi, a Iwaizumi zerka na nie, po raz pierwszy zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił.

\- Oh – mówi cichutko, ostrożnie odstawiając drzwi na ziemię. Próbuje postawić je pionowo, ale przewracają się z hukiem na podłogę. – Ym..

\- _Iwa-chan_ – odpowiada niemrawo, acz karcąco, Oikawa. Nagle jest bardziej zmęczony, niż chory, a pomieszczenie mętnieje mu przed oczami.

\- Hej! – krzyczy Iwaizumi w panice, gdy Oikawa przechyla się do przodu. Doskakuje do niego i chwyta Oikawę za ramiona w momencie, gdy dwójka nauczycieli wpada tam z korytarza, zaniepokojeni hałasem.

To nie jest całkowicie niespotykane. Na osiedlu Oikawy jest dziewczyna, która miała swoje moce praktycznie od urodzenia – jej oczy zmieniają kolor w zależności od nastroju. Jednak takie dary są rzadkie i większość ludzi odkrywa swoje gdzieś pomiędzy dwunastym a czternastym rokiem życia. Iwaizumi ma dopiero osiem lat, a właśnie zaprezentował niewiarygodnie zaawansowaną umiejętność.

A przynajmniej tyle dyrektor mówi mamie Iwaizumiego, kiedy ona i mama Oikawy przychodzą ich odebrać. Oikawa, który do ich przybycia zaczął powoli wstawać, opada z powrotem na bok i chwyta się za brzuch, gdy tylko je widzi.

\- Mój biedny Tooru – nuci jego mama, przyklękając, by go podnieść, gdy już przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła. – Zachorowałeś, kochanie?

Oikawa kiwa głową, ale jego oczy są wciąż utkwione na Iwaizumim, który stoi przy swojej mamie. Ciągnie za pasek plecaka ze zdenerwowania i zanim Oikawa zdąży mu powiedzieć, że to raczej nie najlepszy pomysł, pasek pęka wpół.

\- O rany – śmieje się mama Iwaizumiego i mierzwi mu włosy. Iwaizumi wciąż spogląda na dwa kawałki rozdartego paska z naburmuszoną miną.

Do samochodu wychodzą całą czwórką – najwyraźniej mamy zdecydowały się jeździć po nich na zmianę – a Iwaizumi spędza krótką drogę do domu na patrzeniu w zamyśleniu przez okno. Oikawa wpatruje się w Iwaizumiego, starając się ustalić, co myśli na temat nowoodkrytej siły przyjaciela.

Do następnego ranka cała choroba Oikawy przechodzi. Jak co rano, czeka na Iwaizumiego na krawężniku przed domem, żeby mogli iść razem do szkoły. Iwaizumi zjawia się po paru minutach spóźnienia, a gdy Oikawa macha do niego, nie łapie go za rękę.

Oikawa marszczy brwi. Zawsze trzymają się za ręce w drodze do szkoły, pomijając wczorajsze odchylenie od normy.

\- Co jest? – pyta Oikawa, przechylając głowę w jedną stronę. Iwaizumi pokrywa się rumieńcem i grymasi, wydymając policzki.

\- Nie powinienem teraz nikogo dotykać – mamrocze. – Aż się nie nauczę jak nie być za silny cały czas.

Aha. Oikawie wydaje się, że ma to sens, chociaż nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie sytuacji, w której Iwaizumi naprawdę by go skrzywdził.

To pierwszy, choć maleńki, sposób, w który moce Iwaizumiego zmieniają życie ich obu.

Jednak po szkole, kiedy Oikawa czeka na Iwaizumiego przy bramie, ten przybiega do niego po dziesięciu minutach.

\- Muszę iść na dodatkowe zajęcia – mówi zdyszany od biegania - z innymi dziećmi z mocami.

Oikawa wie, że w ich szkole jest czworo dzieci, których moce już się ujawniły. Risa-chan ze zmieniającymi się oczami i dwóch uczniów, którzy w przyszłym roku idą do gimnazjum. I, teraz, Iwaizumi.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiada Oikawa, nie wiedząc, czemu pieką go oczy.

\- Będziesz musiał sam wrócić do domu – ciągnie Iwaizumi i dodaje, jakby ze skruchą: - To będzie tylko dwa razy w tygodniu.

Oikawa potakuje.

\- Oczywiście, Iwa-chan – szczebiocze z szerokim uśmiechem. – Do zobaczenia!

Tej nocy, gdy leży w łóżku i nie może zasnąć, wpatrując się w świecące w ciemności gwiazdki poprzyczepiane do sufitu, Oikawa zdaje sobie sprawę z najważniejszej zmiany ostatnich dni.

Skoro Iwaizumi ma teraz moce, to za parę lat na pewno pójdzie do gimnazjum dla uzdolnionych dzieci. A jeśli Oikawa chce iść tam razem z nim, to do tego czasu jego moc też musi się przejawić.

I tak rozpoczyna się conocny rytuał, w którym Oikawa gapi się na sufit i czeka na przebudzenie się jakiejś jego mocy. Próbuje nie być zbyt zawiedziony, gdy nic się nie dzieje po upływie paru dni. Ale potem parę dni przeradza się w parę tygodni, a następnie miesięcy, po czym mijają ostatnie lata podstawówki, a jego moce nigdy nie przychodzą.   
  
*  
  
Światła w sali gimnastycznej są zbyt jaskrawe, wpalając w niego bezlitosny, gniewny wzrok. Oikawa  podnosi się z pozycji, do jakiej zanurkował, żeby odbić tę ostatnią piłkę, ponieważ będąc w centrum reflektorów, nie pozwoli sobie na ukazanie słabości. Ale nawet gdy wstaje, widzi, jak pozostali członkowie drużyny opadają na kolana, z oczami spuszczonymi w dół, jak gdyby nie mogli zmierzyć się z prawdą tej chwili.

Nie może na nich patrzeć, nie w ten sposób. Mijając ich, robi krok do przodu, w stronę siatki, i jego wzrok pochwytuje parę intensywnie niebieskich oczu, gęstych jak olej i pobłyskujących zwycięstwem.

Oikawa często zastanawiał się, czy jest coś, co naprawdę oddziela go od Kageyamy. Patrząc z zewnątrz, to właśnie on powinien być tym odnoszącym większe sukcesy. Pracował ciężko, posuwając się do granic swoich możliwości, przez praktycznie całe swoje życie. _Wygląda_ na osobę sukcesu, jak ten najbardziej odpowiedni, by jego głowę wieńczyła korona. Przynajmniej wie, jak uśmiechać się do kamer.

Ale teraz, patrząc w błękitne oczy Kageyamy, widzi w ich głębi delikatny blask potęgi. Kageyama może sterować światem za pomocą jednej myśli, przesuwając obiekty siłą umysłu. Gdyby miał choć trochę intelektu, albo ambicji do czegoś poza siatkówką, byłby niemal niepowstrzymany. Ale stanęło na tym, że używa swojej telekinezy tylko i wyłącznie do kierowania piłki i trzymania ludzi z dala od siebie.

Ta moc to coś nieosiągalnego dla Oikawy, więc nieważne, jak ciężko pracuje, nigdy nie będzie w stanie osiągnąć poziomu, do którego jest zdolny Kageyama. Jego duma przeżywa rozczarowanie tą myślą, ale potem Oikawa zerka z powrotem na tablicę wyników i prawda o przegranej opada ciężko na jego ramiona.

\- Teraz mamy po jednej wygranej na każdego – mówi, unosząc podbródek i patrząc z góry na swojego młodszego kolegę. – Nie myśl sobie, że jesteś lepszy ode mnie.   
  
A Kageyama, w tej swojej typowej, beznamiętnie szczerej manierze, jedynie kiwa potakująco głową w odpowiedzi.

Jakaś część Oikawy chce sięgnąć przez siatkę i nim _potrząsnąć_ , zażądać, żeby Kageyama przyznał, że uważa się za lepszego, że przewyższył Oikawę z racji posiadania mocy. Ale wie, że Kageyama nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Jego geniusz zrodził się z idiotyzmu, z autentycznego uznania dla tego, co mogą robić wszyscy dookoła niego, nawet jeśli gównianie to przekazuje.

Ciekawe, co Kageyama by odpowiedział, gdyby Oikawa zapytał go, co najbardziej w nim podziwia? Nie ma talentu, z którym Kageyama mógłby rywalizować, żadnej szczególnej umiejętności do naśladowania.

Odwraca się, zanim może ujrzeć, jak Kageyama dołącza do drużyny. Zamiast tego musi zmierzyć się ze swoimi obowiązkami. Jego wiara w Seijoh jest niezbita, dlatego wie, że gdy wszyscy się ku niemu zwrócą, nie zobaczy w ich oczach potępienia. Nie złożą tej przegranej na barkach Oikawy, nawet jeśli tam jest jej miejsce.

Z podłogi sali oraz dookoła ławki trenerów, i budki graczy rezerwowych, wystrzela trawa, zarośnięta i pełna dmuchawców. Oikawa zagryza policzek od środka, wyczuwając obawę, która musiała spowodować utratę żelaznej kontroli, jaką Yahaba zwykle ma nad sobą. Pewnie odczaruje rośliny siłą woli, zanim opuszczą salę - jego poczucie odpowiedzialności weźmie górę nad jakimikolwiek innymi uczuciami.

Oikawa podchodzi, by stanąć w centrum półksiężyca, jaki jego drużyna uformowała wokół ławki trenerów, jednak słowa Irihaty spływają po ich głowach, niespecjalnie tam docierając.

Coś się delikatnie ociera o kącik jego umysłu, a Oikawa rozpoznaje uczucie, gdy Matsukawa próbuje odciągnąć od siebie uwagę. Jego umiejętność kontrolowania, kiedy ludzie go zauważają, jest zwykle używana do dwóch celów – by manipulować graczami na boisku siatkówki, albo do odwrócenia uwagi, gdy Hanamaki przyciska go do tylnych ścian hali po treningu. Ale teraz z łatwością można strząsnąć z siebie wpływ jego mocy, co znaczy, że Matsukawa nie robi tego specjalnie. Instynktownie stara się powstrzymać innych od patrzenia w jego stronę.

Oikawa zerka na niego i od razu widzi, dlaczego. Matsukawa zadziera głowę w stronę sufitu, ale to nie skrywa łez toczących mu się po policzkach. Hanamaki też płacze, a twarz Kindaichiego już od dawna była czerwona od łez i nieciekawie ciekło mu z nosa.

I dlatego Oikawa starał się na nich nie patrzeć, gdy minuty mijały tak ospale, aż do teraz. Między nimi wisi nieprzyjemna, uciążliwa energia, jakby naprodukowali podczas meczu za dużo adrenaliny, która teraz nie miała ujścia. To coś zduszonego, piorun uwięziony w butelce, i Oikawa wyobraża sobie, jak to wszystko skupia się na nim, gotowe do uderzenia za zawiedzenie ich.

\- Musimy im podziękować – słyszy, jak jego głos wypowiada te słowa i jest zdumiony, że nie drży. Jak gdyby jego ciało było na autopilocie – gdy robi kilka pierwszych kroków w stronę trybun, przewodząc reszcie swojej drużyny, jego kręgosłup jest prosty, a ręce opanowane,.

Jego przekonanie załamuje się dopiero, gdy Iwaizumi wyprzedza go o parę kroków i nagle się zatrzymuje. Oikawa słyszy jego ciężki wdech, widzi drżenie rąk, gdy przyjaciel zaciska palce. I to nie _fair,_ bo przez to zdaje się, jakby Iwaizumi wyrażał wszystko, czego Oikawa nie pozwala sobie czuć.

Po twarzy Iwaizumiego nigdy nie powinny płynąć  łzy, nie, kiedy wygląda na całkowicie zrujnowanego, nie, kiedy zagryza dolną wargę z taką siłą, że Oikawa obawia się, że zacznie krwawić.

Bądź silny, myśli rozpaczliwie Oikawa. Przepraszam, bądź silny, proszę, jesteś od tego mocniejszy.

Prostuje ramiona i podbiega parę kroków, które ich dzielą, by zamachnąć się ręką i uderzyć Iwaizumiego mocno w plecy – w nadziei, że z zaskoczenia wróci do siebie.

Oikawa musi to sobie wyobrażać, ale czuje, jak coś przeskakuje w kontakcie między nimi, ładunek elektrostatyczny wstrząsający obydwoma. Idzie dalej, każąc sobie nie rozwodzić się nad tym uczuciem.

Drużna ustawia się w szeregu, podciągając koszulki, by wytrzeć łzy, i opanowując twarze, by przybrały pewne godności, wyzywające spojrzenia.

Matsukawa i Hanamaki stają przy Oikawie, ale ten zerka za nich, na puste miejsce w szeregu, aż Iwaizumi podchodzi do przodu z kamienną twarzą, wyprostowany.

Dopiero wtedy Oikawa odwraca się do przodu.

\- Dziękujemy bardzo.

_\- Dziękujemy bardzo._

_*_

Oikawa siedzi na przedniej werandzie, kiedy Iwaizumi w końcu wraca do domu z zajęć dodatkowych. Oikawa ma nogi skulone przy piersi, a podbródek przyciśnięty do kolan, gdy przygląda się oddzielnie każdemu źdźbłu trawy na trawniku. Gdy dostrzega charakterystyczne czerwone trampki Iwaizumiego, podnosi wzrok.

\- Wróciłeś… co to?

Plecak Iwaizumiego zwisa mu z jednego ramienia, za to obie jego ręce obejmują z szacunkiem zielono-czerwono-białą piłkę, którą trzyma przed sobą, idąc. Wzrusza ramionami.

\- To piłka do siatkówki.

\- To widzę – drwi Oikawa, otrzepując się, gdy wstaje i przechodzi przez ogródek do Iwaizumiego. – Pytam, czemu ją masz?

Iwaizumi zaciska usta w wąską linię.

\- Zacznę się uczyć, jak się gra.

\- Dlaczego? – Oikawa wyciąga dłoń i zabiera piłkę Iwaizumiemu, na próbę obracając ją w rękach. Podoba mu się jej ciężar w jego dłoniach, wcięcia, jakie dzielą piłkę na różnokolorowe części.

Iwaizumi krzywi się, a potem wzdycha.

\- To chyba ma pomóc. Jako sposób na przepływanie przez coś mojej mocy. – Brzmi to jakby powtarzał słowa kogoś innego, ale sam nie do końca je rozumiał.

\- Z baseballem niespecjalnie wyszło – przypomina mu Oikawa, myśląc o incydencie, którego świadkiem był jedynie parę tygodni wcześniej.

\- _Nie wiedziałem_ , że kij się złamie, kiedy uderzyłem piłkę – warczy Iwaizumi. – A w ogóle to właśnie dlatego teraz próbuję czegoś nowego.

\- Więc zamierzasz przebić piłkę przez podłogę sali gimnastycznej, tak? – pyta niewinnie Oikawa, trzepocząc rzęsami.  Iwaizumi popycha go w odpowiedzi.

\- Zamknij się. Wcale nie.

\- Au – fuka Oikawa, upuszczając piłkę i pocierając ramię.

\- Coś ci zrobiłem? – natychmiast pyta Iwaizumi. Ma minę, która oznacza że jest zaniepokojony, albo chce przeprosić, nawet jeśli tego nie powie.

\- Nie, nie – Oikawa macha uspokajająco ręką. – Jesteś po prostu tak bardzo nieuprzejmy, Iwa-chan. Może siatkówka dobrze ci zrobi. Szturchaj piłkę zamiast mnie, okej?

\- To się nazywa ścinanie – informuje go Iwaizumi i uśmiecha się lekko, schylając się po piłkę. – Chcesz spróbować?

\- Że co, ty rzucasz mi piłkę, a ja ją odbijam z powrotem? – Oikawa marszczy nieco brwi i przechyla głowę, rozważając pomysł. Nigdy się za bardzo nie interesował sportem i ogólnie nie cierpi się pocić. Nie jest pewny, czemu w ogóle się nad tym zastanawia.

\- Nie – mówi Iwaizumi - przebiłbym ją przez ciebie. Ale może mógłbyś mi ją podrzucić, a ja ją uderzę w ziemię?

Wygląda na tak podekscytowanego tą propozycją, jest tak pełen nadziei. A Oikawa wie, jak trudne były dla niego te ostatnie miesiące, kiedy próbował powściągać siłę, o którą przede wszystkim nigdy nie prosił. Iwaizumi lubi dotyk – lubi dotykać różnych rzeczy, i tworzyć, a także robić wszystko, co jest z tym powiązane. Powstrzymywanie samego siebie prowadzi do nudy i może nawet samotności. Oikawa, który przesiaduje na ganku, czekając na niego dwa razy w tygodniu, może to potwierdzić.

Wzdycha teatralnie.

\- Dobra, w porządku. Jak mam ją podrzucać?

Gdy próbuje za pierwszym razem, piłka spada, trzaskając Oikawę w nos, a Iwaizumi pokazuje na niego palcem i się śmieje. Jednak ponieważ jego pierwsza próba była niepowodzeniem, Oikawa jest zdecydowany, żeby spróbować jeszcze raz. Tak więc próbuje i próbuje, i próbuje.

Przez parę kolejnych dni on i Iwaizumi grają codziennie po szkole, pomimo lamentowania mamy Oikawy nad losem jej róż, kiedy Iwaizumi uderza za mocno, za trawę, a w jej donice.

Parę lat później, dołączenie ich obu do drużyny siatkówki w gimnazjum wydaje się być z góry przesądzone. Pozostaje tylko pytanie, w drużynie _której_ szkoły znajdzie się  Oikawa.

\- Sprawdziłem – oznajmia Oikawa, przesuwając swoją wydrukowaną prace naukową po stole kuchennym w stronę rodziców. – Nie ma zasady jako takiej, zgodnie z którą nie mógłbym zapisać się do Kitagawy Daiichi. Mają prawa przeciw dyskryminacji i w ogóle!

\- Tooru - mówi jego mama, biorąc papiery i zagryzając wargę. – Zasady nie ma, ale to niedokładnie tak działa…

Jego ojciec sięga przez stół, by zmierzwić włosy Oikawie.

\- On tylko myśli do przodu. Prawda, Tooru? I tak będziemy musieli go tam przenieść za parę miesięcy lub rok, gdy dostanie moce.

Mama Oikawy mruży oczy w stronę męża, jednak uspokajający uśmiech nie schodzi jej z ust.

\- Nie mów mu takich rzeczy – syczy, a Oikawa słyszy, gdy kopie jego ojca pod stołem.

Tata kaszle, przeglądając papiery, które przekazał Oikawa.

\- Jest mądrzejszy niż wszystkie dzieciaki z osiedla, z którymi chodzi do szkoły – nalega. – I tak będzie pracował dwa razy ciężej. Zgadza się, Tooru?

Przeczuwając zwycięstwo, Oikawa kiwa głową z zapałem.

\- Oczywiście!

Jego matka wzdycha, pochylając się nad stołem, by ująć dłoń Oikawy w obie ręce.

\- Oczywiście nie powiemy, że nie możesz próbować, skarbie. Ale wiesz też, że nie musisz tego robić? Nie ma wstydu w chodzeniu do szkoły dla osób bez mocy.

Tata Oikawy parska, a ona znowu go kopie.

A Oikawa wie, że mama ma dobre chęci, ale on skłania się bardziej do zdania swojego ojca. _Jest_ wstyd w chodzeniu do szkoły dla osób bez mocy. To byłoby jak przyznanie się do tego, że nie dostanie mocy, jak zadeklarowanie, że jest usatysfakcjonowany przyziemną egzystencją. A naprawdę nie jest.

\- Chcę iść do Kitagawy Daiichi – ogłasza ponownie. – Pójdę tam i będę grać w siatkówkę z Iwa-chanem i będziemy najlepszą drużyną w prefekturze.

Okazuje się to nie być aż takie proste. W książkach jest prawo przeciw dyskryminacji, ale rzadko się je przywołuje. Rodzice przeważnie nie chcą posyłać do szkół dla uzdolnionych swoich dzieci, jeśli ich moce się nie przejawiły, a uczniowie tak często zmieniają w gimnazjum szkoły po rozwinięciu mocy, że nie ma tak naprawdę powodu do walki z przyjętą normą. Jednak gdy rodzice Oikawy w końcu powołują się na regulację, administracja jest zbyt osłupiała by się wycofać.

Pierwszego dnia zajęć klubowych pierwszoklasiści zostają ustawieni w szeregu po jednej stronie boiska. Jest ich dość całkiem sporo, może osiemnastu czy dwudziestu. Nie jest to zaskoczeniem – Kitagawa Daiichi ma reputację wpływowej szkoły w przeróżnych aspektach, a wielu uczniów, których moce już się pojawiły, zademonstrowało zdolności fizyczne – jak siła Iwaizumiego – co robi z nich idealnych kandydatów do klubów sportowych.

Oikawa stoi obok Iwaizumiego lekko zmrużonymi oczami, gdy patrzy na ćwiczenia starszych uczniów. Wiedział, że tak będzie – po tym, jak pomogli mu zapisać się do szkoły, rodzice spędzili tygodnie ostrzegając go, matka z odrobinę większą empatią niż jego ojciec. Ale koniec końców, ich słowa sprowadzały się do jednego, skazującego przekazu: _Sam to na siebie ściągniesz, jeśli nie będziesz w stanie im dorównać._

A ich starszaki robią wrażenie. Jest wśród nich skrzydłowy, który potrafi otoczyć piłkę płomieniami, zmuszając libero po drugiej stronie boiska do nagłego uniku zamiast odbioru. Jest środkowy, który umie zwiększyć długość swoich rąk i nóg, stając się potężny murem przeciwko jakiemukolwiek atakowi. Inny skrzydłowy może osiągnąć wystarczającą prędkość, by unosić się stopę nad ziemią, sekundy przed ścięciem, jak koliber.

Można by wymieniać i wymieniać. Drużyna Kitagawy Daiichi składa się z utalentowanych graczy, których uczy się, jak te talenty wykorzystywać w najlepszy sposób. Ich pierwszy skład jest idealną nawałnicą umiejętności dobieranych ze względu na swój użytek do konkretnej pozycji.

Obserwując ich, Oikawa zastanawia się, czy sami gracze są w ogóle brani pod uwagę, czy może swoje pozycje zawdzięczają tylko swoim mocom.

\- Dobra – wykrzykuje trener, wreszcie odwracając się do pierwszorocznych. – Przerobimy parę podstawowych ćwiczeń. Na razie bez żadnych mocy – chcemy tylko zobaczyć, co umiecie zrobić sami.

Nadzieja rozkwita w piersi Oikawy. W ciągu ostatniego roku urósł o parę dobrych centymetrów i ma dobry instynkt. Jeśli grają tylko w _zwykłą_ siatkówkę, z pewnością zdoła się wyróżnić. Teraz jest wyższy nawet od Iwaizumiego i lepiej radzi sobie z przyjęciami. Iwaizumi zawsze traci zainteresowanie, gdy Oikawa doradza, żeby je przećwiczyli, mówiąc, że zamiast tego woli ścinać.

\- Ej – mówi Iwaizumi, trącając Oikawę w bok. - Uważaj.

Oikawa zerka w górę i widzi, jak jeden z asystentów trenera przywołuje go w stronę siatki z wyrazem zniecierpliwienia na twarzy. Już raz musiał go zawołać. Ale Oikawa nie pozwala, by to go odstraszyło. Unosi podbródek z szerokim uśmiechem i zdecydowanie wchodzi na boisko.

Przez jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut jest gwiazdą przedstawienia. Wielu innych chłopców wciąż niezdarnie się rusza, lub w ogóle nigdy wcześniej nie grali. Oikawa wie, jak przyzwoicie serwować i umie skakać do bloku. Nie za każdym razem udaje mu się przyjąć, ale przynajmniej wie, jak się ustawić. A wystawia Iwaizumiemu od lat, wiernie naśladując formy przyjmowane w telewizji, stając się coraz lepszy.

Dla wszystkich na treningu jasne jest, że Oikawa zna tę grę lepiej niż każdy inny pierwszoklasista, może poza Iwaizumim. Oikawa przyjmuje zainteresowanie, pusząc się nieco z dumy i podskakuje przez boisko by przybić piątkę Iwaizumiemu po szczególnie udanym zagraniu.

Po czym główny trener dmucha w gwizdek, zmuszając ich wszystkich do uwagi.

\- Dobra – mówi, zerkając w dół na podkładkę, po czym z powrotem rzuca pierwszoklasistom krytyczne spojrzenie. – Było w porządku. Ale teraz zobaczmy, co naprawdę potraficie.

Oikawa przełyka ślinę, czując się dokładnie tak, jak świeczka, którą właśnie zdmuchnięto. Tym razem, gdy ustawiają się w szeregu, nie przepycha się do przodu.

To prostszy zestaw ćwiczeń od wcześniejszego treningu. Każdy pierwszak podchodzi do siatki, objaśnia swoją moc, a trener proponuje jakiś sposób demonstracji przy pomocy piłki.

Jeden dzieciak jest w stanie kierować torem piłki, używając porywu wiatru, co prowadzi do łatwiejszych przyjęć. Inny stwarza małe iluzje, ukazując innym obraz trzech piłek tak, że właściwa porusza się niezauważona, aż spotka się z drugą stroną boiska. Trzeci może przywoływać pola siłowe wokół dłoni, przez co niemal niemożliwe jest się przebić przez jego blok, gdy uda mu się utrzymać ręce prosto.

Umiejętność każdego z uczniów zdaje się być inna, ale trenerzy mają pomysły na większość z nich. Nie każde ćwiczenie wychodzi bezbłędnie, a uczniowie wciąż są niezdarni i nieprzywykli do wykorzystywania swoich darów w takim celu. Jednak trenerzy w dalszym ciągu kiwają z aprobatą głowami, zapisując różne rzeczy i mamrocząc, „tu jest potencjał”.

Oikawa stara się nie myśleć zbyt mocno o tym, co powiedzą jemu.

Jest na końcu szeregu, tuż za Iwaizumim. Gdy wywołane zostaje nazwisko jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Oikawa instynktownie wyciąga rękę i chwyta tył koszulki Iwaizumiego, wstrzymując go na chwilkę.

\- Co? - pyta Iwaizumi, odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć. – Muszę iść, wołają mnie.

\- No – mówi Oikawa. - Idź, idź, Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi przez moment spogląda na niego z ukosa, po czym zdecydowanie maszeruje w stronę siatki. Trener zerka na niego z góry, w oczekiwaniu na objaśnienie mocy.

\- Jestem silny – mówi z prostotą Iwaizumi. Po chwili znowu spogląda do tyłu na Oikawę, a zmarszczka między jego brwiami współgra ze skrzywionymi w powadze ustami.

\- Dobra – mówi główny trener niemal podekscytowanym głosem. – Da się coś z tym zrobić.

Dwaj asystenci trenera pomagają wystawić piłkę w kierunku Iwaizumiego, który wybiega jej naprzeciw ze zmrużonymi oczami. Wyciąga rękę do ściny i uderza piłkę, ale ta nie wystrzela z jego dłoni z gromkim odgłosem, do którego przywykł Oikawa. Zamiast tego uderza w drugą stronę boiska bez spektakularnego efektu, owoc siły normalnego jedenastolatka.

\- Musisz spróbować jeszcze raz? – pyta główny trener.

Iwaizumi wpatruje się w swoją dłoń, mrugając nieco z konsternacją. Zerka w górę i kiwa głową z zapałem.

\- Tak. Ja tylko… Ja nie wiem, co się stało.

Wystawiają mu jeszcze raz,  a Iwaizumi ponownie uderza w piłkę. Oikawa przeżuwa wewnętrzną stronę policzka, gdy druga piłka opuszcza dłoń Iwaizumiego bez szczególnego oddziaływania. Iwaizumi pracował na utemperowaniu swojej siły, od kiedy przejawiły się jego moce, ale Oikawa wie, że siła zawsze się utrzymuje, gotowa do przypuszczenia ataku, gdy Iwaizumi wyda rozkaz.

Więc dlaczego teraz nie działa?

W postawie Iwaizumiego widzi znaki wskazujące na niepokój – w sposobie, w jaki przenosi ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą i garbi ramiona. Z jakiegoś powodu jest zdenerwowany, poruszony. Oikawa tego nie rozumie…. Dopiero co grali razem i dobrze się bawili.

Iwaizumi znowu próbuje i znowu mu nie wychodzi. Część Oikawy chce zbesztać trenerów za to, że za mocno na niego naciskają – nawet jeśli mu nie szło, to Iwaizumi wciąż pokazuje, że jest dobry w siatkę, nawet bez swojej siły. Reszta nie powinna się liczyć.

Wreszcie Iwaizumi w ogóle nie trafia w piłkę, a jego stopy uderzają w boisko z tąpnięciem, które rozbrzmiewa zbyt głośno w uszach Oikawy. Zaczerwieniony Iwaizumi podnosi wzrok i nie pozwala trenerowi odezwać się pierwszemu.

\- Chcę, żeby Oikawa wystawił mi piłkę! – oświadcza Iwaizumi, krzyżując uparcie ręce na piersi. – On robi to lepiej niż pan.

Inni pierwszoklasiści chowają twarze w dłoniach, zgorszeni, że Iwaizumi pyskuje dorosłemu. Ale Iwaizumi stoi niewzruszenie, a trener potrząsa głową.

\- W porządku – mówi, kartkując przez stertę podań o zapis do klubu na podkładce. – Oikawa-kun?

Oikawa występuje do przodu, patrząc z zaniepokojeniem na Iwaizumiego.

\- Co ty robisz? – pyta kącikiem ust. Iwaizumi krzywi się w jego stronę.

\- Po prostu mi pomóż.

Oikawa wzrusza ramionami, zajmując swoje miejsce na boisku. Jeden z asystentów trenera zostaje, by pomóc im z rozstawieniem, ale zanim odejdzie, Oikawa wyciąga rękę i klepie Iwaizumiego po ramieniu.

\- Nie martw się za bardzo, Iwa-chan! Ja w ciebie wierzę.

Piłka wylatuje z jego rąk jak wszystkie poprzednie tego popołudnia. Iwaizumi podbiega do piłki i kolejna chwila mija w serii rozbłysków – dłoń Iwaizumiego styka się z piłką, a potem piłka uderza w przeciwny koniec boiska. Z tym, że nie odbija się dalej, a wbija się w podłogę i zanurza się w małym kraterze. Dopiero potem uszy Oikawy rejestrują ogłuszający dźwięk, który towarzyszył ścinie Iwaizumiego.

Iwaizumi ma szalenie dumny uśmiech, gdy zerka w górę na głównego trenera z „a nie mówiłem” wymalowanym na twarzy. Trener sięga ręką, by poprawić okulary, wcale nieporuszony szkodami wyrządzonymi w jego sali gimnastycznej.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Iwaizumi-kun – mówi. Coś zapisuje, po czym odwraca się do Oikawy.

\- To z pewnością było świetne – stwierdza. - Ale właściwie, co potrafisz robić?

Jego pytanie nie jest dwuznaczne, pomimo tego, jak jest ujęte. Oikawa powłóczy nogami, wyczuwając, gdy Iwaizumi podchodzi tuż za niego. Nic nie mówi, ale jego obecność wystarczająco go pokrzepia.

Oikawa unosi brodę, przyjmując ton zamierzonej nonszalancji.

\- Och – mówi. - Nic. Nie umiem robić absolutnie nic.

Nie wykopują go od razu z klubu siatkówki, co Oikawa uważa za rodzaj błogosławieństwa. Ale nawet w wieku jedenastu lat widzi, jak szybko trenerzy tracą zainteresowanie nim. Paru pierwszaków nie potrafi nawet wejść na boisko bez potykania się o własne stopy, jednak ponieważ ich moce mają potencjał, dostają więcej czasu na grę od Oikawy.

Jego odpowiedzią nigdy nie była ucieczka. Nie umie rozciągać swojego ciała ani tworzyć płomieni, czy też iluzji, ani przebijać piłki przez podłogę sali gimnastycznej. Ale kocha siatkówkę, kocha w nią grać i przyswaja sobie z niej tyle, ile może. Jego pierwsza próba zagrywki sposobem górnym jest żenująca, druga jest absurdalna.

Ale jego trzecia jest tylko śmiechu warta i po paru miesiącach ma już odpowiednie ruchy, chociaż wciąż nie ma pożądanej precyzji i siły. Często trenuje sam, wciąż i wciąż nieustannie zagrywając – co  nie ma nic wspólnego z byciem uzdolnionym, a serwy udają mu się dopiero, gdy jego ciało zaczyna zapamiętywać każdy ruch i odpowiadać w idealnym momencie.

Oczywiście Iwaizumi nigdy nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu na samotne treningi. Za każdym razem, gdy ćwiczy ściny, upiera się, by to Oikawa do niego wystawiał. Stopniowo, inni członkowie drużyny zaczynają prosić o to samo. Jakaś część Oikawy czuje, że musi sobie zasłużyć na miejsce pośród nich, więc skupia się na mocnych i słabych stronach każdego z graczy, ich kaprysach i nawykach. Wie, kto woli mieć piłkę bliżej siatki, a kto nie potrafi uderzać w szczególnie szybkie wystawy. W końcu wszystkie małe sprawy, które zapamiętał o członkach drużyny, stają się jego drugą naturą.

Bardziej od swoich samotnych zagrywek kocha bycie w centrum boiska i ułatwianie gry tym wokół niego. I czasem ma wrażenie, jak gdyby nie stał na środku boiska, ale raczej w sercu ogrodu, obserwując, jak rośliny rozkwitają na jego oczach.

Gdy trzecioklasiści kończą szkołę, trenerzy ustawiają pozostałych graczy w szeregu, by ogłosić nowy zespół. Oczywiste jest, że Iwaizumi dostaje się do pierwszego składu – nikt inny nie ma tak idealnie użytecznej mocy, a od pierwszego dnia kwalifikacji siła Iwaizumiego nigdy go nie zawiodła. Ale po wywołaniu jego nazwiska trener zerka na podkładkę z rezygnacją, śmiejąc się do siebie.

\- Oikawa – wywołuje, jak gdyby mówił to nazwisko wbrew sobie - będzie naszym rozgrywającym.

Nosi swoją świeżo wykrochmaloną koszulkę z dumą, gdy przybywają na swój pierwszy turniej, będąc wciąż w drugiej klasie. Oikawa i Iwaizumi rozciągają się razem; Oikawa rozgląda się po sali gimnastycznej i komentuje bezceremonialnie inne zebrane tu drużyny.

\- Rozgrywający, Semi, tworzy tornada – mówi Oikawa, rozciągając ramiona nad głową. – I wydaje mi się, że ten libero z pierwszej klasy robi coś z pogodą. Może burze?

\- Dziwne, że nie wiesz dokładnie – pomrukuje Iwaizumi, powstając z wyskoku do przodu. – Czy ty nie masz tych wszystkich ludzi w tabelkach?

Oikawa teatralnie wzrusza ramionami.

\- No, tak, ale to nie znaczy że mam idealną pamięć, czy coś.

Stara się nie brzmieć zbyt zgorzkniale, mówiąc to. Doskonała pamięć byłaby darem, rodzajem rozpoznawalnej, konkretnej mocy. A że jest, jak jest, to zbliża się do swoich trzynastych urodzin bez żadnej mocy.

Ręka Iwaizumiego opada płasko na łeb Oikawy, choć nie wkłada w to żadnej siły.

\- Ała!- Oikawa i tak protestuje.

\- Przestań myśleć o takich rzeczach – mamrocze Iwaizumi. – Jesteś tu, prawda? I ty, i ja będziemy razem stać na boisku, gdy wygramy.

Turnieje obdarzonych są pokazem starannie kontrolowanego chaosu. Gdy Oikawa wstępuje na boisko, czuje, jak moce jego kolegów z drużyny powoli przybierają na sile, ich ognisko skupione tylko na nadchodzącym meczu. Podczas pierwszych kilku meczów najwyraźniej wszystkim idzie lepiej, niż zwykle – ścinanie Iwaizumiego jest silniejsze, wzmocniony wzrok ich libero jest niemal bezbłędny, pola siłowe jednego z ich środkowych są potężniejsze, niż normalnie.

Czasami Oikawa czuje, jak energia płonie mu pod skórą stłumionym buzowaniem, które wyobraża sobie jak nieprzerwaną łunę gwiazd, wrażenie śpiewającej do niego galaktyki.

Jednak nie trwa to długo. W finałach mierzą się z Gimnazjum Shiratorizawa i gdy ich as z drugiej klasy wchodzi na boisko, cała atmosfera turnieju się zmienia. Gwiazdy Oikawy przestają śpiewać i czuje tylko i wyłącznie przytłaczające ciśnienie, kiedy jego nogom grozi załamanie, a całe ciało ma ciężkie jak ołów.

\- Ushijima – oznajmia później ich trener z westchnieniem. – Ma swoje własne przyciąganie grawitacyjne.

To wyjaśnia, dlaczego piłkę zawsze przyciąga do niego i dlaczego może ją odesłać z taką siłą. Czemu gracze dookoła niego czują się słabsi, onieśmieleni nie tylko budzącym grozę spojrzeniem, ale także aurą, którą emanuje.

Ma dopiero dwanaście lat, ale jego dar już jest silniejszy od tego, jaki inni ludzie mogą wykształcić w  całym swoim życiu. Oikawa stara się nie nienawidzić go za to od samego początku, ale ponosi klęskę.

\- Daj z tym spokój – mówi Iwaizumi podczas podróży autobusem do domu, szturchając go w ramię, gdy Oikawa nie chce przestać gapić się przez okno z zaciętą miną. – No i przegraliśmy jeden mecz. To był dopiero nasz pierwszy turniej. A poza tym, słyszałem, jak trener mówił, że wszyscy grali dzisiaj lepiej z tobą jako rozgrywającym pierwszego składu.

Po tym Oikawa zerka w górę. Główny trener rzadko ma dla niego zachęcające słowo i jest zmuszony do uznania przydatność Oikawy w drużynie, wbrew sobie.

\- Serio? – pyta Oikawa. Iwaizumi przewraca oczami.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że będę ci powtarzał komplementy, które wyraźnie słyszałeś za pierwszym razem…

\- Iwa-chan! Powtórz, no daj spokój!

Rok później, gdy ich starsi o rok koledzy kończą szkołę i ogłoszony jest nowy skład, Oikawa odbiera swoją nową koszulkę ozdobioną numerem jeden i trzyma ją blisko serca.

*

Niespecjalnie pamięta powrót do szatni, ale gdy zakłada już spodnie i kurtkę, znowu może jasno myśleć. Iwaizumi prowadzi drużynę do autobusu, by załadować sprzęt, a Oikawa przystaje w drzwiach, licząc w głowie członków drużyny, gdy po kolei wychodzą cicho na parking, wyglądając na pokonanych.

\- Poradzisz sobie z resztą? – pyta jednego z drugoklasistów. – Dołączę do was w autobusie.

Oikawa wyczuwa, że przyciąganie wokół niego zaczyna się zmieniać. Idzie do przodu, a kroki ma zbyt ciężkie, ruchy powolne. Krzywi się, bo dokładnie wie, co nastąpi potem.

( - Nie ma mowy żebyś mógł stwierdzić, kiedy jest za tobą, to niedorzeczne – powiedział rok temu Iwaizumi, parskając na niego.

\- Mogę też stwierdzić, kiedy ty jesteś za mną – Oikawa przesadnie pociągnął nosem. – To dlatego, że jesteś dzikusem i nie myjesz się zbyt często.

 - Ale chrzanisz – mruknął, kopiąc go, Iwaizumi.)

Ale nawet pomijając ociężałość w powietrzu, nie można zaprzeczyć, że na korytarzu stoi Ushijima Wakatoshi, o wysokiej i niemiłej oczom Oikawy sylwetce, który wpatruje się w Oikawę zagadkowymi, złotymi oczami.

Minęły lata, od kiedy nogi Oikawy ugięły się pod nim przez bycie w pobliżu Ushijimy. Jednak powietrze i tak tężeje, a w głowie mu się kręci. Gdy ostatnim razem Seijoh zmierzyło się z Shiratorizawą w tej hali, Oikawa nie opadł na ziemię po trzecim secie z rozpaczy nad porażką. Raczej jego ciało poddało się po tak długiej walce z grawitacją i wreszcie runęło na ziemię.

\- Mała rada – mówi Ushijima, a jego niski głos wcina się w myśli Oikawy. Twarz Oikawy wykrzywia się w grymasie, gdy Ushijima ciągnie dalej: - Nie popełniaj znowu tego samego błędu.

Oikawa mija go, częściowo dla udowodnienia, że wciąż może się poruszać o własnych siłach. Nawet słowa Ushijimy zdają się być przesiąknięte jego mocą, ciężkie, a ciśnienie wzmaga się u podstawy czaszki Oikawy i pod jego skroniami. Oikawa fuka, mając zamiar to zignorować.

\- Przestaniesz? – warczy, gdy czuje jak przyciąganie przybiera na sile – ramiona opadają ciężko przy  jego ciele. Leciutko obraca głowę, by zobaczyć jak Ushijima mruga do niego jak sowa.

\- Ja nic nie robię – mówi bez krztyny żartobliwości. Oikawa powstrzymuje westchnięcie, a Ushijima podejmuje wcześniejszy wątek. – Wiesz, że gdybyś zdecydował się grać gdziekolwiek indziej, byłbyś bezspornym zwycięzcą.

Oikawa mocno wbija zęby w bok policzka, niemal do krwi. Nie grał przeciwko szkole dla nieuzdolnionych od kiedy zaczął gimnazjum. Teraz już nie wiedziałby nawet jak z nimi grać, nie wiedziałby, co zrobić z regułami siatkówki, która podlegała prawom fizyki i rozsądku.

Z drugiej strony, może to nie do tego pije Ushijima.

Oikawa wciąga powietrze ze zirytowania, rozkładając ręce pomimo wysiłku, jakiego to wymaga.

\- Więc powinienem był wybrać Shiratorizawę zamiast Seijoh? I dzięki temu wszystko byłoby dobrze? - sapie. – Nie żartuj, nieuzdolniony rozgrywający w drużynie Shiratorizawy.

Wciąż stoi tyłem do Ushijimy, ale może sobie wyobrazić jego twarz wykrzywioną w niezadowoleniu.

\- Jeśli sam nie masz mocy, to jedyną strategią jest otoczenie się niepodważalną potęgą. Do przeciwnego wyboru skłoniło cię co, duma?

Oikawa nie potrafi nawet wyobrazić sobie stania pośrodku drużyny Shiratorizawy, bycia otoczonym z każdej strony istnymi siłami natury, z których składa się ta drużyna. Grawitacja, cyklony, przepowiadanie przyszłości, trzęsienia ziemi… Drużyna Ushijimy jest kolekcją mocy bardziej pasujących bogom niż ludziom.

Takie moce zdeptałyby coś bardziej delikatnego, co zaczyna rozkwitać.

\- Jeśli chciałeś wygrać, to wiesz w której drużynie powinieneś był być – stwierdza otwarcie Ushijima. Dla niego to z góry przesądzone.

Ale czy tego chce Oikawa? Zwycięstwa? To takie uproszczenie znaczenia tego wszystkiego. Sposób zredukowania sprawy do czegoś, co każdy jak Ushijima, lub Kageyama, lub każdy z namacalną mocą może pojąć. Zwycięstwo to coś, co ma sens w ich świecie.

Czysty brak mocy już nie. Nigdy nie musieli odczuwać paraliżującej wadliwości, którą Oikawa odpierał całe życie, od kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzał talent rodzący się u innych, wiecznie omijający jego samego.

Nie chce tylko wygrać. Chce być wystarczająco dobry.

Śmiech wzbiera w nim jak para w garnku, grożąc wykipieniem. Nie widząc powodu, dlaczego miałby z tym walczyć, otwiera usta i wyszczekuje swoje drwiny z odchyloną głową, mrugając okiem.

\- Twoja pewność siebie jest zabawna, jak zawsze – mówi głosem ostrym jak nóż. – Czy naprawdę myślisz, że dzięki swojej mocy jesteś niepokonany? Nie jesteś.

Ushijima spogląda na niego ciemnymi oczami.

\- Trzęsiesz się – zauważa.

A Oikawa nie jest ślepy na drżenie swoich rąk, chwiejność, którą czuje pod nogami stojącymi na ziemi. Nie wie, co mogło spowodować taką niepewność  – inną od wyniszczającego, przytłaczającego uczucia, które zawsze towarzyszy przegranej z Ushijimą. Jego skóra płonie gorącem, mrowi ładunkiem elektrostatycznym.

\- Powinieneś posłuchać tego, co ci zaraz powiem – mówi Oikawa i ma wrażenie, że jego ciało jest gdzieś daleko, jego głos odbija się echem po odległych ścianach. – W każdej chwili wolałbym moją dumę od twojej mocy. Nie zapominaj o tym, nieważne, jak mało się to dla ciebie liczy.

Po odejściu od Ushijimy, parę chwil później, jest lekki. Może to kontrast z normalną wartością grawitacji, którą teraz odczuwa – jakby zupełnie nic nie przywiązywało go do Ziemi.

Gdyby poszybował w kosmos, myśli leniwie, czy odkryłby jakąś moc, która po prostu nie pasowała do tej planety? Czy może oddychać poza atmosferą, albo pędzić przez wszechświat jak kometa?

Wtedy na jego ramionach pojawia się ciężar; silna ręka opada i zaciska się na jego nadgarstku, ciągnąc go do przodu.

\- Gdzieś ty był? – pyta Iwaizumi, ciągnąc za sobą Oikawę. – Chodź, autobus zaraz odjeżdża, wszyscy chcą już być w domu.

Trzeba będzie pozałatwiać tyle spraw, gdy wrócą do domu. Jego kadencja w licealnej siatkówce już się skończyła. Wszystko, czego unikał – koniec szkoły i egzaminy, i wybory uniwersytetów – nagle zacznie zasuwać w jego stronę.

Gdyby tylko czas zwolnił tak, jak podczas meczu. Ale Oikawa coraz bardziej zdaje sobie sprawę, że skończył mu się czas. Jego moc nigdy się nie pojawiła, a obietnica, którą złożył młodszej wersji siebie właśnie odeszła, rozpraszając się w powietrzu jak mgła.

*

Jego pozycja w drużynie Kitagawy Daiichi jest bezpieczna przez parę olśniewających, upajających miesięcy. A wtedy pojawiają się nowi pierwszacy – obiecujący plon, który obejmuje Kindaichiego Yuutaro, Kunimi Akirę i pewnego Kageyamę Tobio.

\- Patrzyłeś mu w oczy? Są dziwne – mówi pewnego dnia Oikawa, gdy on i Iwaizumi zakładają siatkę, zerkając przez ramię na skulonych razem pierwszaków.

Twarz Iwaizumiego rozciąga się w niedowierzaniu.

\- Ty wciąż o tym? Zostaw go w spokoju.

\- Zostawiłbym, gdyby przestał być dziwny – mówi zdecydowanie Oikawa.

\- To dzieciak – dogryza Iwaizumi - a ty zachowujesz się jak dupek.

Oikawa oddala się powolnym krokiem, ale nie bez rzucenia jeszcze jednego badawczego spojrzenia w stronę pierwszaków. Większość z nich lubi. Tak naprawdę, to wizja bycia szanowanym starszakiem jest miła. Z drugoklasistami jest zbyt blisko, by go naprawdę czcili, a Oikawa zorientował się, że lubi taki rodzaj uwagi.

I to _nie jest_ tak, że Kageyama go nie czci. Ze wszystkich pierwszoklasistów, to on podąża najbliżej za Oikawą, wlekąc się za nim ze ściśniętą między dłońmi piłką. Oczy robią mu się wielkie i pełne nadziei, gdy podnosi ją do góry i pyta Oikawę, czy nauczy go serwować.

I jest w Oikawie mała część, która wie, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie – Kageyama nie zrobił w sumie nic złego. A przynajmniej, nie specjalnie.

Ale jest bardzo, bardzo mały problem z faktem, że gdy Kageyama gra w siatkówkę, piłka podąża dokładnie za jego zamiarami i myślami. Jest telekinetykiem i mógłby wykorzystać tę moc na niezliczone sposoby.

A wygląda na to, że wykorzystuje ją tylko do siatkówki. Ma dobre wyczucie gry, instynktowne, a ponieważ piłka słucha każdej jego myśli, nie musi zapracować sobie na moment, gdy jego umiejętności dostosują się do tych instynktów.

Gdy używa swojej mocy, jego oczy rozbłyskują jaskrawym błękitem. I to nie jest tak dziwne, jak mówi Oikawa, bo od dziecka widział zmieniające się oczy i jarzące się dłonie, i całą masę innych ekscentryczności. Więc to nie jest dziwne.

Po prostu niesprawiedliwe.

Wraz z przybyciem Kageyamy, Oikawa czuje, jak pozycja, którą wyżłobił dla siebie w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat zaczyna mu się osypywać pod stopami.

Nie wie, jak długo już ćwiczył – gdyby miał zgadywać, powiedziałby, że zrobił ze sto zagrywek, tuzin mniej czy więcej. Piłki odbijają się echem po drugiej stronie boiska, a reszty drużyny już dawno nie ma.

Ciepło swędzi Oikawę pod skórą i nie chce przestać, nieważne jak długo by nie trenował. Jest lepiej, gdy dookoła są ludzie. Jakby mógł wlać trochę swojej nadmiernej, szaleńczej energii w interakcje z nimi. Nie cierpi być sam, zawsze czuje to brzęczenie, które trzyma go w niepewności i nie pozwala spać.

Wie, że musi znaleźć lepszy sposób, żeby sobie z tym radzić. Ludzi kiedyś zabraknie, szczególnie jeśli straci tutaj swoją pozycję. Jeśli nie będzie częścią drużyny, będzie sam, i…

\- Oikawa-san?

Głos podrażnia nerwy, które jeszcze mu nie puściły. Oikawa obraca się, by zobaczyć Kageyamę stojącego obok, wpatrującego się w niego wielkimi oczami przepełnionymi nadzieją. I w tym momencie wzrok Oikawy się zamazuje i nie widzi jednego Kageyamy Tobio, tylko pięciu, i każdy powtarza prośbę. A wtedy widzi Kagayamę na boisku, zajmującego jego miejsce w środku, kompletnie niewyćwiczonego w porównaniu do Oikawy, ale _piłka podąża za jego myślami i jak Oikawa mógłby temu dorównać…_

Jego oczy jaśnieją błękitem, chociaż Oikawa nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Kageyama przyzywa teraz moce. Jedna z piłek u stóp Oikawy wznosi się w powietrze, szybując nad siatką w idealnej imitacji łuku, jaki przybierają serwy Oikawy.

Widzi czerwień. Kageyama zwykle nie ma takiej kontroli, tylko tyle mocy, by szturchnąć piłkę w jedną stronę lub drugą, gdy ta już opuści jego ręce. Ale jeśli tak szybko robi postępy… piłka nie była szczególnie mocna lub szybka, jeszcze, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. On będzie tylko coraz lepszy, a Oikawa…

\- Odejdź ode mnie – wykrztusza zduszonym głosem. Ziemia pod jego stopami wydaje się jałowa, jakby wszystko co mogło tu rosnąć, nagle zostało wypalone, zostawiając go na kamienistych i nierównych powierzchniach. Cel, do którego pędził, jest światełkiem w oddali, gwiazdą, która stopniowo oddala się coraz dalej i dalej.

A Kageyama wciąż tylko stoi, patrząc skrzywiony na piłkę, która potoczyła się na druga stronę boiska, jakby go uraziła – jak gdyby wcale nie kazał jej zrobić dokładnie tego, co właśnie zrobiła.

\- Oikawa- san…

\- _Odejdź_.

Jest pewny, że się dusi. Kageyama tam stoi i wysysa z niego życie, i cały ten czas ma czelność wyglądać na speszonego i niewinnego. Nienawiść wypełnia gardło Oikawy, mając smak krwi. Ledwie zauważa, że jego ręka się podnosi, palce zawijają w pięść, a mięśnie napinają od siły, z jaką  zaciska każdy mięsień.

Bierze zamach, a jego umysł wyje na alarm, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Jego obraz wciąż jest szkarłatny, rozmazany i…

Cios nigdy nie trafia. Nagle na jego nadgarstku pojawia się zbyt mocny uścisk, który ciągnie go do tyłu tak gwałtownie, że Oikawa traci równowagę i leci do tyłu, lądując twardo na podłodze sali gimnastycznej.

Och. To mija go w biegu Iwaizumi, kładąc rękę – teraz delikatnie, bez żadnej siły – na ramieniu Kageyamy, szepcząc coś do niego. A Kageyama potakuje, zerkając tylko raz z powrotem na Oikawę, po czym obraca się na pięcie i czmycha z sali w stronę szafek.

Iwaizumi pozostaje odwrócony, ale Oikawa widzi, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, jak jego przyjaciel ciężko oddycha.

Kageyama byłby w stanie dawać Iwaizumiemu idealne wystawy, myśli gorzko Oikawa. Wcale nie musiałby nad tym pracować, pomyślałby tylko, gdzie piłka miała być i znalazłaby się tam…

\- Hej – mówi Iwaizumi, wciąż nie patrząc w jego stronę. – Co ty sobie myślałeś, do cholery?

Nie myślałem, prawie odpowiada Oikawa. Emocje nagle go przytłoczyły i potrzebował ujścia. Gdyby Kageyamy nie było _cały czas obok_ , gdyby nie zmienili Oikawy na niego podczas meczu, gdyby Iwaizumi nie był wobec niego tak okropnie cierpliwy, gdyby trenerzy nie patrzyli na niego, jakby miał być najpotężniejszym graczem, jakiego widziała Kitagawa Daiichi…

\- No więc? – obraca się Iwaizumi, wpatrując się w dół na Oikawę z czymś bardzo odmiennym od jego zwyczajnej, sztucznej opryskliwości. W jego oczach jest ogień, a zawód unosi się w srogim łuku zmarszczek. Nigdy wcześniej nie kierował takiego gniewu w stronę Oikawy.

Oikawa czuje, jak drży. Ta sama energia, która paliła go pod skórą, nagle znowu się gotuje. Jeszcze nie wstał z ziemi, więc teraz podciąga nogi pod pierś i przyciska czoło do kolan.

Nie rozpoznaje dźwięku, który się z niego wydobywa. To może być śmiech lub skomlenie, albo zdyszany, stłumiony krzyk. W każdym razie, Oikawa się w nim trzęsie, a łzy skapują w dół jego twarzy, gdy poczucie winy i rozczarowanie, i desperacja moszczą mu się na piersi, cięższe niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie może oddychać, jest taki ociężały.

\- Hej – tym razem głos Iwaizumiego jest łagodniejszy, ale obecna w nim złość jeszcze się nie rozpłynęła. Nagle klęka przed Oikawą, łapiąc obie jego ręce i ciągnąc je, zmuszając przyjaciela do wyjścia z ciasnej kulki, w którą próbował się zwinąć.

\- Iwa… - głos mu się łamie, ale Iwaizumi nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Wsadza jedno ramię pod bark Oikawy i podciąga go na nogi, nie zważając na jego zaskoczony skrzek.

\- Jesteś idiotą – ciągnie dalej, ignorując protesty Oikawy, gdy przeciąga go bez wysiłku przez jedno ramię –  nogi Oikawy dyndają nad klatką piersiową Iwaizumiego, a jego ręce są zaciśnięte na tyle koszulki Iwaizumiego dla równowagi.

\- Co ty.. Iwa-chan, odstaw mnie!

Wtedy Iwaizumi zaczyna iść w stronę szatni – ciężar Oikawy nie stanowi dla niego nawet najmniejszej niedogodności.

\- Naprawdę za dużo myślisz o głupich rzeczach, wiesz? Nie musisz wciąż udowadniać swojej wartości. Jesteś sercem naszej drużyny. Wszyscy cię tam chcemy.

Na moment Oikawa przestaje walić pięściami w plecy Iwaizumiego, zszokowany jego słowami.

\- Aż pojawi się ktoś lepszy – drwi Oikawa, reagując odruchowo. Iwaizumi warczy.

\- Kurna, zamknij się, Oikawa. Nikt cię nie zastąpi. Od Kageyamy jesteś o dwa lata starszy. To ty będziesz nas prowadził na następnym turnieju, a potem idziemy do liceum i jego tam nawet nie będzie. O co się tak martwisz?

Prowadził ich za szafki, zdaje sobie sprawę Oikawa, i wolną ręką złapał torbę Oikawy. Czy on ma zamiar nieść go całą drogę do domu? Ale żenada.

\- Moce większości ludzi przejawiają się, zanim pójdą do liceum – mówi cicho Oikawa, kiedy są poza szkołą, a powietrze na twarzy jest orzeźwiające.

\- Tak? – mówi beznamiętnym tonem Iwaizumi. – I?

\- Ja jeszcze nic nie umiem robić – przyznaje cicho Oikawa. – Wszyscy tak bardzo rozwijają się w gimnazjum, myślałem, że jeśli tylko moje moce pojawiłyby się do czasu odejścia ze szkoły, ja…. Byłbym z wami na równym poziomie, wiesz? Byłbym wart stania z tobą na boisku, i z resztą drużyny.

Iwaizumi powstrzymuje się przed wydaniem kolejnego odgłosu irytacji.

\- Wiesz, że nigdy nie chciałem mieć przy moim boku nikogo innego, prawda? Co jeszcze miałbym  zrobić, żeby było to bardziej oczywiste?

I Oikawa powraca pamięcią do pierwszego dnia w klubie siatkówki i tego, jak Iwaizumi odmawiał ścinania piłek wystawionych przez kogokolwiek innego. Tego, że zawsze współpracowali tak dobrze, że kiedy Iwaizumi uderzał jego wystawy, wydawał się silniejszy. A Oikawa głupio poczuł, że miał coś wspólnego z tą siłą, jakby miał jakiekolwiek prawa do umiejętności Iwaizumiego.

Czuje mokro na policzkach. Łzy płyną mimowolnie, podczas gdy Iwaizumi trzyma jedną rękę wokół nogi Oikawy, trzymając go stabilnie, gdy idą w dół chodnika. Oikawie pozostaje wpatrywać się w niebo, na gwiazdy, jedna po drugiej rozbłyskujące z ciemności, nawet zza chmur. Są pomysłowo rozłożone, każda rozświetla swój kawałek pustej przestrzeni. Oikawa przechyla głowę, obserwując ciemniejące niebo i zastanawiając się nad luką, gdzie nie pojawiła się żadna gwiazda.

\- Ale mógłbyś być o wiele lepszy ode mnie – mówi w końcu Oikawa, kiedy jest pewny, że może wykrztusić słowa. – Rozgrywający z _jakąkolwiek_ mocą uczyniłby cię silniejszym i…

Iwaizumi fuka ze zniecierpliwienia, zatrzymując się.

\- Myślę, że jestem wystarczająco silny, nie uważasz? I nie chodzi tylko o mnie i o ciebie. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś był sam po jednej stronie boiska, a wszyscy inni po drugiej. Myślisz, że nie widzimy, jak ciężko pracujesz, by nas wesprzeć? I czy myślisz, że nie chcemy robić tego samego?

Oikawa czka, jego palce wpijają się w ramię Iwaizumiego. Mówi sobie, że to dla równowagi, a nie dlatego, że zwarte ciało Iwaizumiego jest ukojeniem, ciężarem mocującym go przy ziemi, ale nie przytłaczającym.

\- Żadna drużyna nie jest tylko grupą indywidualistów – mówi Iwaizumi, gdy Oikawa nie odzywa się przez długą chwilę. – A ty naprawdę coś wnosisz. Co z tego, że nie możesz tego nazwać i zaliczyć jako moc?

Żołądek Oikawy skręca się z bólu. Jego wzrok wciąż jest skupiony na pustym odcinku nieba, gdzie nie rozbłyskuje żadna gwiazda.

\- Nie mogę wnieść nic, czego nie mógłby wnieść ktoś inny – odpowiada gorzko Oikawa, a ciemny obszar jest jak przypomnienie o tym fakcie. – A jeśli mogę, to tego nie widzę.

\- Bo koncentrujesz się na złej rzeczy – stwierdza Iwaizumi. Znowu zaczyna iść, a Oikawa, zwisając z ramienia Iwaizumiego jak plecak, widzi, jak ulice mijają w przeciwną stronę,. – Mówię ci, że _ja_ to widzę – ciągnie zdecydowanie. – Więc zaufaj mi, nawet jeśli nie ufasz sobie.

Chciałby przestać płakać. Chciałby być tak pewny, tak zrównoważony, tak silny, jak Iwaizumiemu zawsze udaje się być. Może łatwiej jest, gdy przez lata i lata miało się pewność sprecyzowanej mocy. To bolesna myśl i Oikawie jest wstyd zaraz po jej pojawieniu się. Przełyka ślinę, sięgając ręką, by potrzeć ślady łez na policzkach.

\- Tobie ufam – mówi cicho. – Wierzę w ciebie, nawet kiedy nie wierzę w siebie.

Iwaizumi wydaje z siebie stłumiony dźwięk, jak kaszlnięcie, a Oikawa przechyla się niebezpiecznie, do momentu kiedy Iwaizumi poprawia uścisk.

\- Przepraszam – mamrocze. I dodaje - Więc ja będę robił to samo, dla ciebie.

(Parę tygodni później znowu płacze, wstając podczas ceremonii przyznania im drugiego miejsca. Ushijima Wakatoshi stoi spokojnie wśród swojej drużyny, których zwycięstwo było przesądzone, nim jeszcze medale za pierwsze miejsce zawisły na ich szyjach. Jednak Oikawa przyciska do piersi nagrodę dla Najlepszego Rozgrywającego – namacalne przypomnienie tego, co osiągnął, mimo tak późnego startu w porównaniu do reszty.

 - Pokonamy Shiratorizawę następnym razem – mówi głosem łamiącym się od łez.

Iwaizumi stoi przy nim, płacząc tak, jak Oikawa.

\- Z mocami czy bez – dodaje, a Oikawa kiwa żarliwie głową w odpowiedzi.

To obietnica.)

*

Gdy Oikawa stoi na środku boiska, widzi dookoła siebie kwitnący ogród. Winorośl i róże, drzewa owocowe i trawy. A na przodzie wznosi się z ziemi mocno osadzony, silny dąb, z gałęziami grubymi na tyle, by się wspinać, i z baldachimem liści. Na takim drzewie można by siedzieć i patrzeć w gwiazdy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! To cudo ma dwa rozdziały, ale nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć dokładnie, kiedy wstawię drugi, bo zaraz zacznie się szkoła... Za to tłumaczenie tej części dało mi ogromną satysfakcję (i dużo za dużo uczuć), mam nadzieję, że jej czytanie też się Wam spodoba!   
> Za perfekcyjną betę dziękuję oczywiście @ElleFreak, która dzielnie przebrnęła przez te 23 strony i wyszukała wszystko, co trzeba było poprawić, uwielbiam Cię, kochana :*   
> \- k.


End file.
